Robot Pirate Island
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Captain Spongebob leads his crew against the evil robot menace to claim the treasure on this beautiful island. And as a storm blows in around them, Spongebob's men are being felled. Can they prevail? Quick little one shot, based on the adventure in the show. R&R please.


The giant ship approached the island, the dark water beneath them was raging as a storm was closing in on them. The captain stood at the helm with his hat was perched upon his head, the sponge wore a patch over his left eye. "Capt'n Spongebob!" yelled a mate from above, Spongebob looked up at the mast on which the crewmate was perched. "They're there capt'n!"

Spongebob looked back at the island ahead of them, "Lower the anchor and pitch the boats, we're going aboard!" he shouted to his crew, this was his only chance, in order to acquire this treasure he would have to either make peace, or destroy them all.

"Aye, aye capt'n!" called back several crew members. Spongebob returned to his cabin and placed his trusty pistol on his hip and two swords at his disposal, one over his back, the other on his hip opposite the pistol. He donned his coat and placed several rounds for his pistol in his satchel.

He returned to the deck where the crew was ready and waiting for orders, he went to the first boat to go ashore and, he sat at the front as they rowed to the shore, he stared at the island intently, keeping an eye out for any movements or signs of life, if you could consider them alive.

The clouds above were grey with the coming storm, the palm trees were blowing intensely as the wind began to increase in force. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the shore, he could hear the faint sounds of the mechanical whirring somewhere within the island.

The boat brushed against the sandy shore, Spongebob stood up and walked onto the sand. He looked around and walked deeper into the island with his Squidward, his first mate, Larry Lobster, and Krabs behind him. Each had a sword and a pistol on them.

Spongebob walked into a large clearing not too deep into the island, more of his crew joined him as more of the main ships arrived on the shore. Nine yards away from them stood a large group, their piercing eyes looking over them and their cold hard bodies were positioned menacingly.

The one in front marched over, it's heavy footfalls muffled against the sand. It beeped a few times. "Ahoy matey," Spongebob said.

It merely emanated beeping noises in reponse, "For that, ye'll walk the plank!"

Spongebob drew his sword and the battle began, the robot before him was a metal starfish and the inscription written out across his exposed chest was Patbot. Behind him was a robotic squirrel, and beyond that was just a large mass of robots.

The battle that ensued was a large blur of metal and flesh, the sounds of metallic clanking filled the stormy sky and blood began to drip and hit the sand beneath them.

For hours the fight continued, Spongebob was slowly getting closer to the treasure of the island, the treasure so many landlubbers and seadogs had attempted to claim, but were beaten, every time, by the robot scum.

However, Spongebob's crew was winning, the robots were thinning and dying, metal cogs and springs and other doohickeys that go in the robots, were falling to the ground as the robots fell apart and died.

Soon it was Spongebob and Patbot facing off, just the two of them. Patbot's sword came directly from his arm and the two of them sparred. The sword cut too close, and Spongebob's arm was slashed across, leaving open flesh with blood sprinkling the sand darkly.

The battle between the two dragged on for hours, Spongebob was beginning to grow weary. But Patbot dropped his guard, and Spongebob destroyed several cogs, causing an arm to fall, now Patbot was down an arm. Patbot's eyes grew red with anger and struck out again, slashing at Spongebob's facing, causing a bloody gash to appear on his face. Spongebob winced in the sharp, searing pain as his flesh was sliced through easily like melted butter.

Spongebob struck back, hitting another cog, jamming the gears with his blade, by doing this however, he got his own sword stuck, and left him vulnerable to attack.

But before Patbot could make the final blow, Spongebob smirked and pulled out his lucky pistol and shot Patbot through his main gears. This disarmed the bot, and brought it crumbling to the ground like it's fallen companions.

As the metallic sounds faded into the now raging storm, the victory cry commenced. But soon Spongebob held his hands up to his comrades. "Alright crew, in this battle we fought hard, and we won! But we cannot forget our comrades who died in this battle-" among the fallen robot warriors, were fellow pirates whom died at the hands of the robot menace "-we must construct a commemorative plaque, to honor their deaths!"

Spongebob removed his cutlass from Patbot's gears and went to the strongest tree he could find and carved into it _"This plaque is to commemorate the brave pirates who gave their lives to keep this box safe from the robot menace. Lest we forget their sacrifice."_

His crew cheered before they raided the island and took the booty they came to retrieve. They were soon back aboard their ships celebrating. The battle was won, but the war was just beginning.

Squidward awoke with a start and gasped as he looked around. "Oh, it was just a dream Squidward, there isn't any Robot Pirate Island, and you didn't help fight them along-"

"I can't believe all those pirates beat all those robots!"

Spongebob's annoying voice drifted through the window and Squidward gasped.

"But…it had to have been a dream…there was no way that could have actually happened!"


End file.
